


Get Some, Give Some, Boom

by dublin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, F/M, Fucking Fans, Hook-Up, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dublin/pseuds/dublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevermind the real world, when they're on tour they all do things that stay on tour. Their little arrangement about hooking up after having hooked up, well, that's no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some, Give Some, Boom

Come was still dripping into his boxers when Harry closed the hotel room door behind himself.

"Scale of one to ten?" Zayn asked from across the corridor, leaning against the wall underneath one of the shit print paintings of a nowhere-landscape. 

"Bout a six?"

"Generous."

"You had her?"

Zayn just grinned, a bit sly like fuck, as Harry did up his jeans proper and closed the watch on his wrist. Few hours to go until dawn, a few more until their call to get moving and go from one town with a name to another with a different name. He patted himself down for his mobile, only then remembered he'd left it in his own room just in case, and you never knew. 

"Yeah, you can have a shot, just off my cock though, yeah?" and the girl had taken a couple of photos of his cock in her pussy, and he'd watched like a hawk that she didn't sneak one of his face before he'd ground down into her again and she'd slipped the phone off the side of the bed.

"Nice one, mate," Zayn said and threw his arm around Harry's shoulder as they toddled down the hallway together. "Made her scream and all."

Harry reached across to Zayn's crotch. He was chubbed up nice in his trousers, going tense and tight and gaspy as Harry squeezed at his cock a little, only to shove at Harry with a nod to cameras.

"As if you care," Harry said, laughing, still easy on this post-fuck with Zayn wound a little tighter, reading texts on his mobile, but he settled down as they got on the lift and went up a few floors, jostling at each other until Harry had Zayn pinned to the mirror, messing it up with Zayn's hair gel. Zayn grabbed for Harry's crotch and Harry fell back laughing when the lift doors opened and he ducked out into the hallway, Zayn right behind him.

"Mine?" Zayn asked once they'd turned the corner when Harry fumbled for his keycard. His mobile gave an incoming message sound at the same time but he ignored it much like Harry did, much like all of them did when they were on tour and their cocks did the hush-hush talking. 

"Sure." Harry could still taste pussy on his lips, so when Zayn kissed him just inside his room, he was pretty sure that Zayn was getting some of that too. "There's more down here, you know," Harry said, one hand in Zayn's hair, pulling him downwards, the other working to pull his cock out through boxers and jeans. The last bit of come that had made it out of the condom was on his dick, a bit of the girl's pussy juices in his pubes. "She had them spread before I even had my zipper down. Real eager."

"Yeah?" Zayn was on his knees, looking up at Harry and holding his gaze as he pressed his lips to Harry's cock. He mouthed at him, come clinging to his lips as he moved away a little, stringing it out.

"Yeah. Pretty pussy, tight."

"You're lucky I didn't have her just before you then."

Harry grinned and clenched his fingers into Zayn's hair, pulling him back into his crotch, and Zayn went still laughing, tongueing at Harry's pubes, the base of his cock and his balls, getting all of the girl's pussy off Harry's crotch that he could reach just underneath his clothes. He went down on him later, more an afterthought to get Harry's cock into his mouth and gag himself on it, waiting for it to get hard as he sucked at him.

More of an afterthought for Harry, too, as he watched Zayn in the pale light coming in through the hotel room windows. Most of Zayn's face was in the shadows of their bodies, only his mouth working away with wet sucking sounds, snorting through his nose and slurping up the excess spit and come.

"You think she'd be up for the two of us?"

"Might be?" Zayn said, throat sounding wet and raw, clicking sounds of too much gunk in his mouth before he sucked on just the head of Harry's cock and jerked the rest of him. He leaned in and sniffed at Harry's crotch. "She'll be all rubbed raw from you fucking her like this. She'll be walking funny tomorrow." Zayn stood and shrugged out of his clothes, then palmed his hard cock as he just watched Harry and Harry just watched him, naked in the middle of the room to Harry still mostly dressed and leaning against the door. 

Zayn always liked to get naked for this, liked to do it on the bed, too, if they had the choice. Harry waved him in closer and bent down to tongue at his cock, just showered and still clean and pristine and not gunked-up post-fucked like his own.

"Nice one," Zayn said, fingers scratching over Harry's scalp sending the shivers down his back. When Harry tried to straighten up Zayn's hands kept him there, kept him with Zayn's cock in his mouth too until Harry dropped to his knees himself to glare up at Zayn who was laughing as he slowly fucked his cock past Harry's lips, pushing down his tongue and getting just to the back of his throat.

Harry pushed at his thigh eventually even if clean and a bit of pre-cum had some going for it. "Better when it's been in a girl," he said, smacking his lips and getting another taste nevertheless.

"That'll be tomorrow," Zayn said. "Today if you'll let me put it in you."

"Fuck off."

Harry walked past Zayn and sat on the bed, toeing off his shoes and pulling off jeans and shirt.

"You'll let me fuck you in the arse before we're in the States."

"When are we in the States?" Harry scooted over to the other side of the bed when Zayn stretched out next to him, hand on Harry's cock.

"No clue, man." Zayn laughed, caught his breath in an awkward little gasp, when Harry closed his fingers around Zayn's cock. "Did she suck you first?"

"Some. Wasn't that good though." 

They moved closer to one another, Zayn's eyes tracking over him, breath brushing past Harry's cheek, and though the room was cold and the sheets were practically freezing, this made it easier. Harry leaned in to kiss Zayn again, but Zayn pulled away.

"Not until you get some pussy on that again."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah." Zayn twisted his hand just so, palm rubbing over the head of Harry's cock that Harry arched towards him, legs tangling as he pushed his crotch into Zayn's hand, smashing his own hand harder into Zayn's crotch in the process. They jerked each other in a tangle of fingers and hard breaths in a freezing room. Zayn's mobile kept going off in the pile of his trousers.

"Got a number for tomorrow," Harry got out, panting despite himself. "I could get some pussy for you."

"I can get my own pussy."

"Yeah?"

Zayn glanced meaningfully at Harry, fucker, and Harry just groaned when he milked him just right at the same time, not leaving him much room for protest. They rutted against each other, making the bed squeak and knock against the wall every now and then, until Zayn spilled over Harry's hand just before Harry came a second time that night, jerking into Zayn's grip.

Another few squeezes and the cock tales ended for the night with Harry smearing Zayn's come into his pubes, cleaning his hand on Zayn's body until Zayn shoved at him with a laugh and made Harry roll over to the far cold and freezing side of the bed.

The moon was up in the sky, some stars around it in … wherever they were. He'd have to check on his phone to even get at the timezone. 

Zayn got cleaned up in the bathroom, light spilling into the room proper and Harry turned back to prop himself up on his elbows to watch.

"Did you get her name?" Zayn asked.

"Nina? I think Nina."

"Right, yeah. You good?" Zayn held up a towel, then tossed it Harry's way when Harry nodded for it before he turned to have a piss.

Harry cleaned himself off and put on jeans and shirt, hiding his balled-up boxers in Zayn's open luggage, because Zayn's face would be fantastic in a few days time. "See you in a few," Harry called across the room with his hand on the hotel room door. Zayn's reply was unintelligble but vaguely affirmative, so Harry left it at that and went a few doors down to his own room.

His mobile had a few texts from people, commitments from outside hotel rooms and tour buses and arenas to play and such, but tour nights were tour nights, so he crawled into bed without replying, only saving Nina's number under _1x_ just so he knew before passing out and didn't call her up again with a _hey I got your number you up for it?_ as if they hadn't already fucked.

The next morning was all about bleary eyes and not enough sleep. 

"Someone got some last night," Zayn said when Harry was the last to stumble down to their cars, hat pulled low enough into his face.

Harry just flicked him off, but Zayn pulled him in with an arm around his neck, planting a wet joke kiss on his cheek. "Thanks," he whispered into his ear. "Enjoyed it."

Harry felt himself flush, and as Zayn moved away to talk shit elsewhere, Harry didn't much doubt that he was _Harry, 20-something x_ in his phone.


End file.
